


Follow the Rules.

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom, Reader has female parts, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, SpicyBBQ sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: This is straight up porn, folks XDInspired partly by how cute Edge was being in a recent chapter ofSkeleton Squatters and the LandLady(seriously Ty I wasn't counting on Edge feels lmao) and by my own SSLL-inspired ficNot Your Prey, Ineededa SpicyBBQ sandwich like I needed air to breathe XD Written in the span of less than an hour, not edited, posted literally as soon as I was finished with it.





	Follow the Rules.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



The sharp points of his phalanges dug into the meat of your thighs as he pounded into you from below, watching you with rapt attention as you took his length and hanging on to your every mewling gasp.

It was only a couple of days ago when you approached him, your obedient Mutt in tow, and asked if he would be interested in joining you for a night of pleasure. Apparently things had gotten stale and the two of you were interested in spicing things up. For whatever reason, you thought he would be the solution to that problem.

First he took the time to lecture you about how he wasn’t some _gigolo_ that you could call upon every time your mate failed to satisfy you in the bedroom, and you argued with him that he satisfied you plenty. But the Mutt had remained silent, cowed by both you and by his own formidable presence obviously, making no motion of disagreement with anything said about his performance one way or another.

The discussion had then shifted to several conditions that must be met for this to take place.

Of course, Edge knew from the beginning that he could not refuse you.

The _only_ thing he’d wanted to clarify was the terms.

So it was tonight that you’d agreed on meeting him at his place to tangle yourselves in the crimson silk of his bedsheets, the only light being that of the moon reflecting off of the snow outside and the manifested magic entering you in two places from below. Your lover’s arms encircled you from behind, plying you with kisses and bites all over your soft, supple flesh. His hands gripped at your breasts, toying with your best features and keeping your nipples pert and presented before him. Mutt’s phalanges grazed your skin all over, leaving tiny scratches from the sharpened points. You close your eyes at the ecstasy of it, interlacing flesh-covered fingers with bone and turning your face towards your lover for a kiss.

Edge grits his teeth and squeezes your legs harder, eliciting a sharp yelp from you.

“EYES ON _ME_ ,” he demands.

This was the second rule he’d instated – You’re to look at him and _only_ him the entire time.

He wants that sullied look only for himself.

Obediently, your half-lidded gaze falls on his bare ribs once again, and he smirks as he picks up the rhythm he’d been building once more as your fingers trace over his battle beaten bones. Any time you think you have a moment of reprieve, his thrusts get more forceful, heels digging into the bedsheets and knees curling inward as his pelvis leaves the silk to hilt himself deeper into you.

Your response is immediate, and so is Mutt’s. Your mouth falls open as you gasp from the pressure he’s exerting on your body, enthralled by the strength he can exert when he wants to. The other man has to quickly shift to reposition himself in order to keep his claim on your ass, gripping your hips to steady himself against the force of Edge’s thrusts and trying to find a rhythm that will keep pace with his.

But Edge is close himself, and he has _no_ interest in helping the other man get off.

He feels your tight heat begin to clench at his thick member, and he grits his teeth as he has to stall his thrusting once more. You were on the verge of breaking the third rule.

“NOT UNTIL I PERMIT IT, PET,” he growls. You’re to come _only_ once he allows it.

You give him a defeated nod as you take a couple breaths, and he lets you have a moment to calm down.

But only a moment. He’s not done chasing his own end, and before you’re ready for it he’s aggressively thrusting upwards into you once again.

His pace quickens  and becomes erratic as he begins to find his own peak, his pelvic bones beating into your body from below as he just begins to crest over it. Your soft and sensitive flesh is sure to bruise from this, but this thought only fills him with a sense of pride. It was about as close as he could come to marking you, ever since you’d been spoken for by another. He grunts as he hits his release, filling you with sinewy red magic that spills from you onto his sheets. Edge lets out a large breath, his grip letting up on your legs slightly as he smooths his hands against your skin reverently.

Noticing his release, you look down at him with a conflicted expression. Should you keep riding him the way you are, or should you dismount and give your lover the attention you think he deserves?

But the way he grips you once again, you _know_ he’s not done with you yet.

Edge reaches up and pulls on the dog collar you’re wearing around your neck – one he bought for you _solely_ for this occasion, and _definitely_ not something he’d given with any intention of you matching your mate. He tugs you down so that you are nose to nasal passage with him, and he breathes heatedly as he changes his grip from the collar, to a firm hold on your hair.

Still manifesting his magic inside of you, he locks eyes with you as he begins thrusting once again.

“ _Come_ for me, pet,” he rumbles uncharacteristically softly to you.

His own fluids work as lube against you as he grits his teeth against the sensitivity provoked by cumming first. His thrusts are less erratic, more practiced and careful as his gaze is fixed on every subtle movement of the muscles in your face, gauging your pleasure by your expressions. He moves a hand to press on your lower back, giving him more control over his rhythm, his other hand releasing your hair briefly to sweep the accumulating drool away from the corner of your soft lips.

His phalanges stay there briefly as he continues absently working in you, willing you to find your end positioned like this, your lips just bare inches from his. It could drive a man to madness – indulging in these carnal pleasures with the object of his desires, and yet having to share them with some _inferior_ man you preferred over him. And he wasn’t even permitted to fully indulge himself, even with the way he has you now.

The one rule _you_ had insisted on through all of this, was that he wasn’t allowed to kiss you. _That_ was a privilege you reserved for your long-term lover and mate, Mutt.

Speaking of him, he’s shifted position to be on his knees as he works himself in your rear, keeping up with Edge’s pace surprisingly well for a man on the brink himself.

Then Edge notices, with a scowl, that Mutt’s making eye contact with him. He just broke the first rule of the devil’s three-way – _Never_ make eye contact with the other man.

But then he smirks, and Edge sees his brow bones perk up in the dark in some silent invitation. And suddenly, Edge understands.

The two men find a pace that they both can agree on, one that has you halfway to screaming your pleasure, loudly enough for Red on the other side of the wall to bang on it in annoyance. They pay him no mind, focused _only_ on filling you up in a concerted effort.

You cum so hard your mind goes blank, toes curling and Mutt taking your hands in his to keep you from ruining Edge’s sheets as you’re clutching them too hard. You’re panting and your head is swimming as they work you through it, gasping as your over-sensitive insides continue to send shockwaves of pleasure through your entire body. Fluids spill from you from two places, a mix of clear, luminous orange, and a shining crimson red. You can feel all of the scratches across your naked body from their phalanges and teeth as you come down from your high, your hips bruised to high heaven and your legs shaking from the effort.

Just as you start to collect yourself, you feel a hand in your hair and hard lips pressed against your face.

Instinctually you open your mouth to let Mutt snake his tongue in there, but as he does you realize with shock that it’s not _his_ mouth. This one is unfamiliar, but no less insistent.  

Edge presses the kiss, pulling slightly at your hair and gripping your chest, driven mad by what he’s been unable to do until this moment. Mutt tucks your collar out of the way and nips at the sensitive areas of your neck and behind your ear as he’s done so many times before, approving of tonight’s events.

Edge breaks off the kiss to look at you adoringly, and you pout at him. Leave it to him to make a bunch of rules for tonight’s game, only to break the _only one_ you thought to set in advance. You reach for the collar to unbuckle it and throw it at him out of spite.

Before you can open your mouth to scold him though, Mutt nibbles on your ear. “y’ were absolutely _stunnin’_ , darlin’,” he rasps lowly in approval, chasing your neck down your shoulder with soft kisses.

You were surprised when he suggested coming to Edge in the first place, but now you think you get it. He _does_ have a similar body type to Mutt, and a similar aggression to him as well. Maybe he thought of Edge because he wanted to watch.

“… We need to do this more often,” you relent breathlessly.

Edge’s set scowl twists into a smirk, silently nodding, while Mutt chuckles from behind you as he fetches a towel to get everyone cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ty's fault so it's gifted to her. Also don't worry DCD about my request - apparently I've got it covered XD


End file.
